phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ideas
This page is for lists that PhantomStrider has planned but not released or that I have come up with myself. Best Disney Kids Cartoons Nominations * Special Agent Oso * Doc McStuffins * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor * Little Einsteins * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Teletubbies * Minipops * Boohbah * In The Night Garden * Junior Showtime * Doodlebops Top 5 Best Aussie Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops * The Amazing World of Gumball Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Ibi Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows Now released Top 10 Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * Bojack Horseman * P. King Duckling * Spongebob * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse * Rocko's Modern Life * Ducktales * Ducktales 2017 * Camp Lazlo * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT The Worst Sony Animated Movies of All Time Now released. Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Wizards of Waverly Place * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales 2017 * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * The Buzz On Maggie * Mickey Mouse 2013 Worst 3 Best / Worst Hannah Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Johnny Bravo * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls Worst * Hanna-Barbera's Cartoons With Kids At The End * Snorks Top 6 Panned Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs * Disney Channel songs Top 10 Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order *Regular Show *Thundercats (2012) *The Nutshack *Breadwinners *My Life Me *Bunnicula *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Dora the Explorer *The Brothers Grunt *Peppa Pig *Pickle and Peanut *Wild Grinders Top 5 Best & Worst Pixar Animated Movies Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * Rio 2 * Ferdinand * Ice Age * Rio * Horton Hears a Who Honorable Mention: Anubis Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continential Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Robots * Rio 2 Honorable Mention: Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs The Best Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * ChalkZone * Dilbert * Futurama * Harvey Beaks * Gravity Falls * Camp Lazlo * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Teen Titans * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * Steven Universe * The Proud Family * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Fairly Odd Parents * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * Spongebob Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland mockbuster *Hailey Flower *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Teen Titans Go! *Super Noobs *Angela Anaconda Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Backyardigans *Paddy the Pelican *Breadwinners *Max And Ruby *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Calliou Gets Grounded *C Students-Pylit *Finger Family videos *Group 5 Best Girls' Cartoons Nominations Worst Girls' Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * Recess * Strawberry Shortcake * Care Bears * Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Italian girls' cartoons * My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties * My Life Me * Atomic Betty Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) Homestar Runner Eddsworld asdfmovie Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) HotDiggedyDemon Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) Invader ZIM Danny Phantom My Life as a Teenage Robot Clone High Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? Chowder Harvey Beaks Sheep in the Big City Dilbert Courage the Cowardly Dog The Legend of Korra Best Canadian Cartoons * Kit VS Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Totally Spies * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * Arthur * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Best Adult Cartoons * The Simpsons * Bob's Burgers * South Park * American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * BoJack Horseman Average Cartoons * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Doug * CatDog * Sonic Boom Season 1 Prettiest Cartoons * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Harvey Beaks Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" * The Slim Shady Show * King Star King * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * The Nutshack * Triptank Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill * Wild Grinders * Kalle's Climbing Tree (Or "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) Top 10 Most Annoying Singers of all Time * The Wanted * Blood on the Dance Floor * Jared Milton * Lil' Wayne * Some coverists * Justin Bieber (2009-2011) * Vanilla Ice * Mark Thomas * Dove Cameron Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes